phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Only Trying to Help
New song in "Where's Perry? Part 1"? Hey, I'm just speculating here, but maybe this song will be in the new two-parter coming up. But that's just my opinion. 18:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this song will be in another episode. —09MurphyM 18:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. it's too late, possibly even for the relationship advice episode. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 18:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Did you guys NOT see Izzy's worried expression on the cover of "The Missing Platypus"? I'm telling ya, Izzy's gonna have a major role in Where Perry? Parts 1 & 2. And if you guys can't see it, then I Pity you. 15:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) As far as we know, she was simply worried about where Perry went. —09MurphyM 20:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You do know that she and the Flynn-Fletcher family are in a African Safari while Perry is purposely left behind in Danville/O.W.C.A. right? Matteso586 00:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Another reason why I feel that this song won't be in the two part coming up is that it will be more focused on Perry than Isabella. —09MurphyM 02:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : I agree what "Isabella and Lego Liker", "09MurphyM" said. It's too late for that song to be in "Where's Perry? special" It's a speculation and we don't know that yet and could be probably from the last few episodes in season 3 or making for season 4 and the song is about Phineas not Perry. : As for you "184.5.181.108 / 184.5.178.252" formerly known as "184.5.182.168", I know who you are, your the that same person that was obsess with Phineas and Isabella shipping and was block for a year for removing contents of pages and harsh comments here in the talk page. Please try not jump to conclusions here and control your emotions here, just wait for it to happen and don't know where and when will happen. Patrickau 26 03:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : I think it will be in Part 2. According to the leaked summary of Part 1, Isabella didn't sing anything like that. And its not on the song list. Matteso586 (talk) 21:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt that will be the case. We may have a season 4 song here (unless it is in the relationship advice episode). Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Looking through the archives of things Swampy Marsh has tweeted, it appears to be a song for a Season 4 episode. Laura Dickinson has confirmed in a tweet of her own that "Living With Monkeys" will appear in "Where's Perry? Part 2", and Swampy's tweets during the recording session of Ashley Tisdale's vocals for that song show a lyrics sheet headlined "PF363 - Living with Monkeys." (This might be either an internal code for the episode different from the official production code or a misprint, given as the production code for the episode on DisneyChannelMediaNet.com's schedule of August episode premieres reads 3-33.) The brief video Swampy took of Alyson recording her vocals for "Only Trying To Help" shows a lyrics sheet headlined with the production code PF423, so from this it appears that this song is from a Season 4 episode. Yer pal, Mobo85 22:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC)